Ed Abuse II: The Brother of Eddy's Brother
by Tnelson711
Summary: Sequel to Ed Abuse. Eddy's Brother returns to the Cul-De-Sac, and he wants to rule it again. Tired of all the abuse he received from "Big Bro", Eddy and his pals run away, when in fact, that was what Eddy's Brother wanted them to do. Read & Review!
1. The Scam

Ed Abuse II - The Return of Eddy's Brother

By Tfiction

* * *

Author's Notes: I plan to make three of the Ed Abuse series. The first one was an idea of mine (for a controlled dream), but making that, I had ideas for this and a third in the Ed Abuse series. I plan to make one for each Ed. Ed Abuse I about Ed, Ed Abuse II about Eddy, and Ed Abuse III about Edd. All of them about their family. (Ed-Sarah, Eddy-His Brother, and Edd-His Parents? I'm not sure about the last one. XP) This fanfiction is rated PG-13.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Scam

Edd woke up, slamming his pestering alarm clock to make it turn off. He looked at the clock.

7:00 AM

Edd added another mark to his tally mark record. Another day in a row had he woken up at a perfect timing thanks to the alarm clock. He added his mark to another hundred tally marks, then got out of bed to start his day.

He put on his clothes. "Is all Eddy says about his brother.." Edd pondered to himself as he put on his shirt. "...legitimate?"

He went into his bathroom to take a shower. However, he was still thinking about the dream.

As he ate his cereal, he decided that when he met up with Eddy, he would talk about the dream.

Suddenly, Eddy came bursting through Edd's door, with Ed following right through the door (quite literally).

"Ed, not the screen door again! Father still hadn't recovered from the last two times you've done that!" Edd complained, but he knew by now that Ed wouldn't understand.

"Hey Sockhead!" Eddy greeted.

"Greetings, Eddy," said Edd, sighing. "Um, Eddy?"

"Yes, Double D?"

"I have something to ask you," Edd said.

"What is it, Double D?"

"Do tell, Double D!" Ed said.

Edd hesitated for a moment or two, then finally started to ask, "Is all you say about your older sibling true, or fal- MMPH!" Edd never got to finish his question, for Eddy put his hand on Edd's mouth.

"Shut up, Sockhead," Eddy said without a hint of fear.

"I never got to finish my sentence, Eddy," Edd complained as soon as the hand went back.

"I don't want the others to know," Eddy said, looking at the screen.

"What do you mean, others? And why are you looking at a wall like there's something there?" Edd inquired.

"Because of legal issues."

Edd and Ed stared blankly at Eddy, who tugged at Edd and Ed's shirt. "Come on! I've got a good idea for the scam! Who's with me?"

Edd and Ed looked at one another. "Like we have a choice?" Edd asked jokingly. It was a rhetorical question, which Eddy didn't get.

"Okay, so here's how we're going to do it," Eddy said, explaining the scam. It turned out to be a mysterious car driving with a UFO on it, and the kids pay for the Eds to "check it out". In actuality, the UDC (Unidentified Driving Car) was a normal car with a toy UFO on it, and the Eds retrieve the UFO and say that they were trying to probe a human's car to the alien's home planet.

"So, Edd, make the tracking device and machine to put the toy UFO on the car. I'll handle the UFO itself. Ed, you just... entertain yourself until we're done. Like its that hard..." Eddy explained. Ever since that nightmare about Ed and Sarah and Eddy, Eddy was not only thinking even harder that Sarah should treat Ed like a better person, but he was actually starting to do more of the work, instead of letting Ed do it.

Ed looked at Eddy for a minute. Idiotically, he checked his behind, and started chasing it as if there were a tail on it that he wanted to chase. Edd sighed, and asked Eddy, "You don't have to do all the work, Eddy. Maybe Ed wants to help."

"Sockhead, ever since that dream, I fear that Ed is mad at me," said Eddy, sure that Ed won't hear him.

Edd said, "But Eddy, Ed is your friend. He can't be mad at you like that."

"Maybe. Maybe not," said Eddy as he constructed the UFO.

Edd sighed._ If only your brother were here would you snap out of it._ Edd thought.

* * *

Very soon, the UFO was constructed, and the tracking device and crane were built. Of course, Edd took some time to test the crane and the tracking device, so it wasn't until Noon that the scam was ready.

"Crane in place, Double D?" Eddy asked, sitting on a lawn chair with Ed.

"Crane in position, Eddy," said Edd.

"UFO on the crane?" Eddy asked again.

"UFO on the crane."

"Aliens in the UFO?" Ed asked.

"Aliens in the... wait what?"

"Ed, even though I did the work you'd be able to do, shut up."

"Eddy," said Edd, spotting a red car. "Car in range, and driving near the cul-de-sac."

"Perfect. Just enough for the pigeons to spot it," Eddy said, thinking of the money they would get after the scam was over.

As the car went up to the crane, Edd calculated the distance. "Distance 50 meters, Eddy."

"Okay, Double D," said Eddy.

The car came up closer.

"Distance 20 meters, Eddy."

"Okay, Sockhead," said Eddy, irritated.

"Distance 10. Ready to launch, Eddy," said Edd, holding on to the button.

"Fire at will Double D!" Ed said.

"Very well, Ed."

CLICK! And the UFO was on, as well as the tracking device.

"Are you tracking it, Double D?" asked Eddy.

Edd nodded to answer Eddy's question. "It's going to pass the cul-de-sac in five... four..."

"THREE!" Ed shouted.

"TWO!" Eddy shouted.

"One," Edd said, as the car passed the cul-de-sac.... or at least that's what Edd's calculations and test runs said. The real deal? It went right into the Cul-De-Sac.

"Oh dear," sighed Edd.

Eddy, meanwhile, was focused on the rest of the cul-de-sac. "What's taking the pigeons? I bet they're on to us."

Ed gasped. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS HOUSE, WOOKIES FROM THE OUTER RIM!" Ed shouted.

Without looking at Ed, Eddy said, "Ed, 1. It's a joke, and 2. Lay off the Star Wars movies."

"Um, Eddy?"

"Yeah, Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"Ed has a point. He's talking about the car that was supposed to drive past the cul-de-sac, but ended up in your driveway."

"Yeah yeah... wait, my driveway?" Eddy asked, stunned. He looked back at the car. "You know, that car looks familiar.

And so was the driver once he got out. As the door opened, Ed recalled a certain scene where an electronic door slowly opened and gas came out, Edd waited patiently for the driver to come out, and Eddy forgot all about the scam.

"Care to explain why a UFO and a tracking device is on my car, _pipsqueak_?"

There was an awkward silence in which no one spoke. Eddy knew the only person who would call him _pipsqueak._ Eddy broke the silence.

"...bro?" Eddy suddenly found himself going unconsious. "Erp. Mind shutting down. Going unc... uncoo.." Eddy looked at Edd expectantly.

"Unconscious, Eddy."

"Going dead from the neck up," Eddy said, before going down.

* * *

OMG! EDDY'S BROTHER! W00T! IT'S HIM! EDDY'S BROTHER HAS FINALLY RETURNED!

Anyway, I welcome thee to Ed Abuse II. I snuck in a 4th wall break and a Star Fox reference. Can you find them both? Also, the truth about Eddy's Brother is still plausible in my mind. XP THE MOVIE WAS NOT CANON TO ME! XD

What will Eddy do now that his big bro's returned? Will Eddy's Brother be nice? Why am I asking all these questions? Is it to make more words on the story? Maybe, maybe not. Find out next chapter, and as always, REVIEW!


	2. First Day Back, pt 1

Chapter 2 – First Day Back, pt 1

* * *

"Ohh...." Eddy groaned with a groggy tone. "Did Grandpa run another stop sign, Double D?"

"Um... no, I don't think so," Edd said.

"Um, Eddy?" Ed asked. "Your brother's here."

Eddy stared blankly at Ed for a minute. Suddenly, as if it were only yesterday, the memories of the events occurring before he fell unconscious returned to him like a bean burrito.

"BIG BRO'S HERE! WHERE IS HE!" Eddy rushed out of bed, despite Edd's warnings. He ran around his room, trying to look for his brother. Ed was checking in one place. (Thinking he hadn't checked there before) Edd simply stared at the door, knowing Eddy's Brother was outside. When Eddy couldn't find his bro, he gave up. "Must've been my imagination. I'm going outside." Big Mistake.

"BOO!" shouted Eddy's Brother, causing Eddy to scream. "Gotcha!"

"Hey, Big Bro!" Eddy said with glee. "What brings-"

"Enough small talk. Let's get down to business. Like _what a UFO and a tracking device are doing __on my car._"

"OH! The scam!" Eddy piped up.

"What scam?"

"One in which we put a UFO on a car and say it's an alien probe, and they pay us to check it out."

Eddy's Brother was apparently amazed. "Still the troublemaker Eddy I know and love." Big Bro cracked a smile, giving Eddy a noogie.

"Noogienoogienoogienoogienoogienoogienoogie," Eddy's brother teased Eddy, giving a chuckle out of Eddy.

"What's your name, Eddy's Brother?" Edd asked.

"You really want to know? Promise not to laugh?" Eddy's Brother asked.

"Sure! I promise," said Edd.

"Alright-y then. My name is.." Eddy's brother whispered something into Edd's ear so no one would hear them.

"Really?" Edd asked. "That's a cool name, Eddy's Brother."

"I think it's humiliating. The only person who call me that are Mom and Dad," sighed Eddy's Brother. "I'm known as Jim when I'm not around my brother. The person who found out my name and laughed at me for it had a bigger gap in his teeth than yours." Eddy's Brother turned to Eddy. "So, Pipsqueak," asked the big brother. "Wanna reintroduce me to the cul-de-sac?"

Eddy grinned evilly. "Over a bucket of chicken?" He winked at Eddy's Brother.

"When we get them," said Eddy's Brother. The two walked out the door. Ed followed them, hearing the word "Chickens".

"Chickens, Double D!"

Edd was all alone, still trying to figure out what "A bucket of chicken" meant.

At Rolf's House, Rolf was quite busy feeding the chickens.

"Here you go, Gertrude," Rolf said as he spread out some chicken food for his chickens. "Rolf is pleased at how well the chickens devour the chicken-food with such happiness."

"BAWWWK!" screamed one of the chickens while Rolf wasn't looking. Now he was looking at Eddy, holding the chicken.

"ED-BOY!" Rolf shouted. "WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN ROLF'S POULTRY, AND WHY DO YOU HAVE EARS OF A..." Rolf snickered at the rest of the sentence. "RABBIT... hehehe... RABBIT-EARED ED-BOY"

"I'm just taking the chicken," Eddy said, putting the fingered Rabbit-Ears off his head, and took another chicken, with Rolf looking straight at him.

"Rolf is not amused, No-Neck Ed-boy. Rolf should scold you for this, but Rolf could also use the Hat of Discipline."

"How about option C.," said Eddy's Brother from behind Rolf. "Leave my brother alone." Rolf looked behind him and gasped. He took a moment to look at Eddy, then his brother. Suddenly, Rolf took both chickens and ran back inside, screaming, "ROLF MUST PROTECT HIS POULTRY!!"

Eddy's Brother laughed. "That was good. But..." He picked up another chicken. "he forgot one."

"CHICKEN!" Ed said, popping out of nowhere and grabbing the chicken for himself. "I like chickens, Eddy and Eddy's Brother."

Eddy and Eddy's Brother just stared at Ed.

Kevin was busy fixing his bike. Prior to this story, Kevin had a major Bike Crash, and his bike was totaled. Luckily, he was wearing a helmet, so he survived the crash. He was now at the verge of fixing the bike. Kevin felt for the last piece. It wasn't there, so he looked behind him.

"Looking for something, Kev?" Eddy said as he held up the last piece, infuriating Kevin to no end.

"DORK!" Kevin rushed at him, before stopping. "Hey Dork, you have... HAHAHAHAHA! BUNNY EARS!"

Eddy looked up. "Hey,_ bro, _stop it!" He failed to realize that it wasn't his brother doing it. But at the word "bro", Kevin began sweating.

"Kevin here thinks that I have bunny ears, right Bro?" Eddy asked the person who was doing it to him.

"What?" asked the guy..... who was Ed. Eddy noticed it when he heard Ed's voice next to him. "ED!!!" Eddy looked behind Kevin. "Then is that my brother behind you, Kev?"

Kevin looked behind him, and saw the terror that was Eddy's Brother.

"Hi."

Kevin fainted, all the color draining from his body (if it were a cartoon, quite literally), causing Eddy's Brother to faint.

"Did you see that?" Eddy's Brother asked Eddy. "He fainted when I said hello! He's a bigger chicken than any of Rolf's chickens!"

"I know!"

"I'd like to meet the new squirts, Jimmy and Sarah!" said Eddy's Brother.

To Be Continued.

* * *

I know, not much going on in this chapter, but much will occur around Chapter 4.

Alright, I'm going to bore you on why it might give me trouble to make a third in the Ed Abuse series. Someone from Earth to Edd made a story with a similar plot. I don't want to make a story that was already made. End of story.

Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3. Sorry fro the short chapter (emphasis on Short, referring to Eddy) REVIEW!


	3. First Day Back, pt 2

Chapter 3 - First Day Back, pt 2

Jimmy and Sarah and Jonny were acting out a scene from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone for their school play. They were doing it very good, although Jonny was acting poorly.

"How did I do, Jimmy?" asked Jonny after the scene was done.

"You did… an unique job. Lots of improvement would be needed to perfect the act of Neville, but not bad," said Jimmy, acting like a movie critic.

"If you ask me, I think Jimmy should have the part of Neville," said Eddy.

"Who asked your opinion, Mudblood?!" asked Sarah, yelling at Eddy.

"Dude…" said Eddy's Brother coldly, walking up to the three little kids. "that was prejudiced! Don't discriminate my brother like that!"

"E-e-Eddy's Brother?!" asked Jonny, Jimmy, and Sarah.

"Yep, I'm back!" he said with a smug grin.

"It's a p-p-pleasure to m-m-meet you, Ed-d-dy's B-b-brother.." said Jimmy, timid at the giant. "I'm J-j-Jimmy…" With that, he fainted.

"Far out!" said Jonny. "I'm Jonny, and this is my friend, Plank." He held up his wooden board, Plank.

"I was like you once, with an imaginary friend," said Eddy's Brother, kneeling down.

"…What's an imaginary friend?"

Eddy's Brother was silent. He whispered to Eddy, "Is this guy for real?"

"Welcome to my world, bro."

"Yeah, so you look cool. I'll give you that," said Sarah. "But your brother's still a flathead."

Eddy's Brother looked at Eddy sternly. "Have you been messing up with the little 'uns, Eddy?" Eddy waited for the beating. But Eddy's Brother patted him on the head. "Thataboy, Eddy!"

With this, the three ran away, except Sarah.

"You're lucky," said Eddy's Brother. "that I have a thing against hitting girls and hitting little kids, which you fit into both categories. If you hadn't, I'd maim you for bullying my bro."

With that, he walked up to Eddy's house along with Eddy.

* * *

"So bro! What brings you back to the cul-de-sac so early?" asked Eddy. "I thought you weren't due back here until 4/1/2012!"

"What happens that day?"

"APRIL FOOLS!" shouted Eddy, poking him.

"Right! That's when the prank war starts! Well, I came back here because of… a business trip meeting at Peach Creek Estates."

"Cool," said Ed and Edd.

"I thought you were going to be a musician," said Eddy. "A Famous one at that!"

"I _wanted_ to be a musician," groaned Eddy's Brother. "But no - I had to get a diploma for Architect!"

"Oh dear."

"So, that's everyone, huh?" asked Eddy.

"_Everyone?_"

Eddy looked blank. Then he realized who he meant. "Um…"

"To the Trailer Park!" shouted Ed.

Eddy slapped his forehead.

* * *

Eddy was standing wearily at the Kanker's Trailer. He obviously did not want to do this. He knocked at the front door.

"May, you get it!" shouted Lee.

"Make Marie get it!" shouted May.

"Lee, you answer it!" shouted Lee.

"Make May get it!" shouted Marie.

"Compromise, or I'll compromise your arms!" shouted Lee to them

They both answered the door.

"Hey Lee! It's your Dreamboat!" shouted May.

This was exactly what Eddy was dreading. In a few second, Lee was standing in front of the shortest of the Eds.

"What's a hunk like you doing here? Are you here to kiss us? If so, please do!"

The three evil sisters of Hades giggled, then started trying to smooch him.

"Who are those, your girlfriends?" asked Eddy's Brother with a smirk.

"They think they are," said Eddy. "Um… Lee, Marie, and May, this is my Brother. Brother, these are the Kanker Sisters."

"So, what's a hunk like you doing in a cul-de-sac?" asked Lee seductively.

"Be careful around them, bro," said Eddy.

"What's the deal?"

"You'll find out."

"One hunk of a true man," said Marie.

"A Knight in Shining Armor, specially designed for me," said May.

"Keep dreaming, May. For now, let's kiss him!"

"They appear charming at first," said Eddy.

"We won't harm you," said Lee.

"They'll just slowly nag you to death."

"What?!" shouted Eddy's Brother. "Aw man!"

On cue, the Kankers started kissing Eddy's Brother.

"Aw no! Ew! Cooties! RUN, BOYS!"

Which is what they did.

* * *

"I just had this face done, too!" said Eddy's Brother. "Remind me not to get too close to the Kankers, bro."

"Will do, Bro."

"I'm heading off to bed," said Eddy's Brother.

"Like you'll get any sleep," said Eddy.

Everyone was stunned.

"_You did not just tell them about my insomnia habit!_"

"Sorry, bro."

"Remind me to give you a noogie tomorrow for that. Here's hoping everything in my room's intact," he said twirling a key. He walked up to his room, and soon, Eddy did the exact same. After that, Edd went back home, and Ed… er… went.

* * *

Eddy tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having the nightmare he had quite some time after the Ping-Pong Scam. The one about Ed. He woke up in the middle of the night, looking around.

"…back to the cul-de-sac to rule it, that's for sure," said a voice. Eddy held his ear to magnify the sound waves so he could hear it better. To his surprise, it was his own Brother's.

"This Cul-De-Sac has gotten out of hand without my rule. It's time I took charge. But it won't be easy, not with Eddy around," said Eddy's Brother to himself.

"Is this what I think it means?" breathed Eddy.

"Yeah, I'll have to get rid of the pest. He was holding me back, anyway. With him _dead_, the cul-de-sac will be mine!"

"No… that jerk!" breathed Eddy.

* * *

Eh…. That last line could've come out better, but same is the same - Eddy's Brother wants rule of the Cul-De-Sac, but Eddy's standing in his way. Will Eddy stand up? Or will Eddy chicken out? Find out later.

Sorry about not updating in like, forever. I might not update as much - school. Science projects, Star Wars In Concert, Barrel Rolling (XP), etc. When I do, I hope you enjoy it.

REVIEW!


	4. Eddy runs away from Destiny

Chapter 4 - Finding Out, and Running Away

* * *

Eddy woke up, and groaned. He had been dreaming… disturbing thoughts… to block out the truth that Eddy's Brother was literally going to murder him. No dice.

He slowly got out of bed and put his clothes on. He went outside to seek refuge in either Ed's house, or Edd's house.

"Hiya, Eddy!" shouted Ed as he jumped in front Eddy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Eddy, before realizing who it was. "Ed, you idiot!"

"Yup, that's me," said Ed.

"Listen, can I spend the day at your house?"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want to know," said Eddy.

"I know you are, but what am I?" asked Ed.

"An idiot. Please answer my question," said Eddy.

"And why would little Pipsqueak want to go inside on a day like today?" asked Eddy's Brother.

Eddy screamed, but nothing came out.

"Aw, does Eddy have a fly in his throat?" asked Eddy's Brother.

"That's happened before," said Eddy. "and I don't this time. If I did, I wouldn't be talking, would I, right Ed? …Ed?"

Ed seemed as if he couldn't hear Eddy. "MY EARS ARE BROKEN!"

"Let's go see Double D," said Eddy.

"Fine," said Eddy's Brother, looking into Eddy's eyes with a menacing glare, which Eddy shivered from.

* * *

Edd was about to start his experiment, which he needed silence for. Complete… dank…. silence…

"DOUBLE D!"

The potion exploded in his face.

"Oh… not again, Ed!" complained Edd.

"Hey Double D!" said Eddy.

"What is it that you require from me?" asked Edd, still shaken by his experiment destroyed.

Eddy bit his lip. He did not know what he needed Edd for. Like he could be of any use now that his brother was going to kill him.

"Um… er…"

"How's about we four," said Eddy's Brother. "go and say hi to Nazz. I remember that we forgot Nazz." He glared at Eddy.

Eddy shivered.

"Not that I blame you," said Eddy's Brother. "My fault for not reminding you."

"Sorry, Bro," said Eddy.

"So, are we going to harass Nazz or what?" asked Eddy's Brother.

Edd grimaced.

* * *

Today was a cloudy day. It was almost as if it would rain. Despite this, a few people were outside. This was due to fear of Eddy's Brother.

"Hey Nazz," said Eddy.

"Hey Nazz," copied Eddy's Brother in a mockish town.

"Hey Eddy!" she said. She gasped at Eddy's Brother. "Eddy's Brother! I didn't know you returned today!" She went to hug Eddy's Brother. Eddy's Brother blushed.

"Uh.. Hello? Anyone forgetting me?"

"Nice to see you too, Eddy," said Nazz dully. She returned her attention to Eddy's brother. "If I had known beforehand, I would have gotten my makeup kit out! I don't think I'll survive your smile without makeup!"

"I don't think _I'll_ survive my brother," said Eddy.

Eddy's Brother looked at Eddy strangely. He shrugged it off.

"Nice to have you back, Eddy's Brother," said Nazz.

"Hey, listen, Nazz," stammered Eddy.

Nazz looked at Eddy. "Yes?"

Eddy's courage failed him once again. If he was going to be murdered soon, he should have the courage to declare his love for Nazz.

But Eddy's Brother did it for him."Nazz and Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" teased Eddy's Brother.

"Bro, I want to talk to her myself," said Eddy. He turned to Nazz. "Listen, Nazz… I don't know if I can do this, but… I might be going away soon… so.."

"Aw, that's too bad," said Nazz, not completely understanding Eddy.

Eddy's Brother, however, heard all he needed to hear.

"Never mind…" said Eddy. "Let's go, bro."

"Listen, Pipsqueak, I need to talk to you. In private."

"Sure, Bro," said Eddy. He walked to the lane with Eddy's Brother, who, at the middle of the lane, walked up to Eddy.

"Why are you going away tomorrow?" asked Eddy's Brother.

"Um.. Well.. It's because my parents want me to… have a higher edumacallit," lied Eddy.

"…And they didn't tell me, huh?" said Eddy's Brother. "They're never like that. Maybe you're lying. Tell me the truth. Or… let me guess. You're planning on ditching school and running away from the police," he guessed. "I was never that low."

"I tried to do that once," said Eddy.

"You did, didn't you? Well, since that failed, there goes that guess. Maybe you're planning on pranking me. I'm too smart to fall for a Missing Eddy trick. Or maybe, _you've found out my plan!_"

Bulls Eye. Eddy gulped.

"Yep, that's it alright," said Eddy's Brother. "I've let my rule expire. I think it's time for me to reclaim my throne."

"No…"

"But I cannot reclaim rule over Peach Creek without defeating the current King. That's right, Pipsqueak. I'm talking to you."

"You don't understand!" screamed Eddy.

"Oh, I understand, alright! You wanted me to leave! You wanted to be king!"

"Eddy?" asked Edd, who, with Ed, came up to them.

"Ed! Double D! My Brother's trying to murder me!" shouted Eddy.

"He's lying," lied Eddy's Brother. "I wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Aw…" said Ed.

"I mean it this time!" shouted Eddy. "I overheard him last night planning to murder me!"

"While I know Eddy's been prone to lying, you do seem the type," said Edd.

Eddy's Brother muttered a swear word, and, with his free arm, threw Ed and Edd against the wall. "They were pests anyway. Now, pipsqueak, care to make one last squeak?"

Eddy nodded. "One that hurts!" He punched Eddy's Brother in the face, causing him to drop Eddy. Eddy quickly grabbed Ed and Edd and ran out of the cul-de-sac. Soon afterwards, Ed and Edd woke up, and ran with Eddy.

"EVERYONE! RUN! HIDE! MY BROTHER'S A MURDERER!" he shouted, warning the cul-de-sac of his brother.

Everyone laughed, thinking it was a joke. However, Eddy's Brother came running after Eddy, causing them to think twice. Ed, Edd and Eddy dodged every punch that Eddy's Brother delivered, and ran into the woods.

"You can run, Ed, Edd and Eddy, but you can't hide!" shouted Eddy's Brother. "Your kingdom is mine, now! I will rule it, and I will find you!" He laughed maniacally, and everyone ran. It didn't matter, he could find them. Even his brother. But one thing mattered right now.

He ruled Peach Creek, just as he did several years ago.

One flaw in that plan, though.

"You cannot be king of the cul-de-sac, Mr. Eddy's Brother," said Jonny, walking up to him. "Last summer, Plank became the new king of the Cul-De-Sac, and by law, you cannot claim rule over it without a- Hey! Give him back!"

"So, Plank's "King", huh?" He held Plank high in the air. "What's my punishment for _this_?" He snapped Plank in half.

"Plank..?" asked Jonny weakly.

Eddy's Brother threw the pieces to the ground.

"Pl… a… nk?" asked Jonny, at the verge of tears. "PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" He screamed, grieving at the loss of his best friend.

* * *

Eddy ran for his life. When he was sure his brother wouldn't find him, he stopped. His pals caught up with him.

"Why didn't you warn us beforehand?" asked Edd, annoyed. "We could've contacted police, and gotten your brother in jail."

"I know, Sockhead!" shouted Eddy.

"If you knew, then why didn't you tell us?" asked Edd.

"I know, Double D!" shouted Eddy.

"Guys.." said Ed.

"But you had to lie to us!" said Edd.

"Guys, don't…" said Ed, fearing where this was going.

"This is exactly what dishonesty will get you!" said Edd.

"SHUT UP, DOUBLE D!" Shouted Eddy. "I KNOW THAT I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU! I KNOW THAT I DID A STUPID THING! BUT YOU GUYS NEVER STOP BERATING ME FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!"

"Eddy-"

"BUT THIS IS ALL IT IS, ISN'T IT?!" shouted Eddy. "EDDY, THIS! EDDY, THAT! EDDY, DON'T DO THAT! I'VE HAD IT!"

"WE'RE JUST TRYING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON, EDDY!" shouted Edd. "SO YOU DON'T MAKE MISTAKES!"

"YOU WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT MY SO-CALLED MISTAKES! THAT'S WHY I'M SO ANGRY!"

"YOU HAVE TO BE SO HARD-HEADED AND ARROGANT THAT YOU WON'T LISTEN TO US! NOW LOOK WHERE THIS HAS LEFT US! FUGITIVES REBELLING AGAINST A CRIMINAL!"

"Stop!" shouted Ed. "I command you to kiss and make out!" he said, trying to get the two to stop fighting.

"SHUT UP, ED!" they both shouted.

"No…" said Ed, shaken that their friendship has been broken.

"THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT!" Shouted Eddy. "YOU BOTH HATE ME! THAT'S ALL IT'S EVER BEEN! EVERYONE HATES ME! ROLF HATES ME, NAZZ HATES ME, HECK, EVEN MY OWN FAMILY HATES ME FOR WHO I AM! AND I DON'T BLAME THEM! I'VE BEEN JUST A SCAMMING, EVIL FREAK!"

Suddenly, his mind formed a plan to escape from this argument. From everything, also.

"Yes… that's the only way out…" he muttered. He turned around to leave.

Edd, realizing what Eddy meant, tried to stop him. He said, "Wait, Eddy!"

"GOOD BYE, DOUBLE D!"

"You'll regret this, Eddy!"

"_**I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!**_" Eddy shouted, running off.

"Eddy… YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! EDDY! EDDY!" Edd shouted, at the verge of tears. He burst out crying. Ed, also understanding that they were no longer friends, and that Eddy was leaving them forever, cried.

"Who's going to pat me on the head when I do something right? Who's going to use me for scams? Who's going to butter my toast?" asked Ed, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

I call first dibs on buttering Ed's toast. :D

Anyway, it's pretty obvious on what Eddy's going to do. Oh dear… not good.

This chapter might make you cry, so.. (sob) Review…


	5. Life Served with Death

Chapter 5 - Death served with Life

* * *

Eddy ran far away from Ed and Edd as possible. He knew now how to end it all, and he knew what he wanted. He'd go any lengths to get what he wanted, and he wanted out.

He stopped at the creek. _Boy, is it deep,_ thought Eddy, as he looked down into the water. _Perfect to end it all._

He looked back at his path. He knew that Ed and Edd would try to prevent _it_ from happening, so he had to hurry. He looked down, and had a tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry, Double D," he muttered. He took one last deep breath, and jumped in. He swam all the way down, holding his breath. He didn't stop until he reached the bottom.

When at last, he could not hold his breath any longer, he started breathing in water. He did not hesitate to let death take him away. He knew if he lingered in the world of the living, he would burden it.

Slowly, it became harder to keep his eyes open. With all his remaining strength, he smiled. Then, it was all over. He closed his eyes for the last time, his last smile still etched on his face..

Eddy Skipper McGee was dead.

* * *

Ed and Edd had to hurry to save Eddy's life. Ed sniffed the trail Eddy had unintentionally left from the stink of his shoes to find him. Ed was like a police bloodhound tracking down the criminal's blood scent. The trail led to the creek.

"No…" Edd Eddy's body floated up to the surface, Ed grabbed Eddy, and presented him to Edd. Edd checked his hand. It was cold. He checked his pulse. Nothing.

"…he didn't…" muttered Edd. "No… NO!!!!!" he screamed. "WHY?!! WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO CUT YOUR LIFELINE SHORT, EDDY MCGEE?! WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE US?! IT'S NOT FAIR!! WE'RE SORRY, OKAY?! EDDY! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US! EDDY?! EDDY!!!"

As Edd continued crying, Ed prayed to the samurai in the sky. "May the force be with you, Eddy. Always."

* * *

Eddy opened his eyes. "Where am I?" asked Eddy. He opened his eyes more. He was in a cloudy place. To his left - clouds. To his right - clouds.

"I really am dead, but am I really in heaven?"

He looked behind him. "D'oh. A _stairway _to Heaven and heck. I forgot."

He looked down. "Can God be at least decent enough to give me some clothes?"

Like magic, clothes appeared on Eddy's person.

"Thank you!"

He began his ascent up the stairs. He looked at the clouds that surrounded him. He never appreciated how beautiful heaven was from the pictures in books. But now that he was gone from the mortal world, he was able to fully appreciate it.

As he got off the last step, he noticed the following. There were two staircases - one that was labeled "Heaven", and one that was not only labeled "Hell", but had red clouds surrounding it. Next, he noticed that there was a golden staircase leading even more up to who-knows-where. "Mars, probably," noted Eddy. Next, he saw that there were gargoyles blocking the entrances.

"Excuse me," said Eddy, going up to the Heaven staircase. "Eddy coming through."

But the gargoyle remained firm.

"ID please."

Eddy reached into his wallet and found an afterlife ID card. He presented it to the gargoyle.

"No entry."

"Fine," groaned Eddy, going up to the other gargoyle.

"No entry," it grunted.

"What?!" shouted Eddy. "I'm either in Heaven, or in Heck! _Pick one!_"

"Care to take it up with our boss?" they both grunted.

Eddy groaned. He walked up the other staircase.

"Excuse me? Mr. Antonucci?"

At first, there was no reply. Then, a god-like voice said a reply to Eddy.

"Mr. McGee?"

"That's me!"

A man approached Eddy. This was Danny Antonucci.

"Hrm…" groaned the man. "I wasn't expecting you this early. What brings you here?"

"Well, I ended my life, due to everyone hating me. Also, my brother wants to kill me, so I did what he wanted myself. Now, these beasts won't let me through Heaven or Heck!"

"Oho!" said Danny.

"What is it?"

"You want to know why you can't go to Heaven or Hell?"

"Why not?" asked Eddy.

"It's not your time, yet."

"Why not?" asked Eddy.

"Don't you see, Eddy?" said Danny, shaking Eddy. "You can't move on because you're not dead yet!"

"But I brought about my death!" argued Eddy. "I should be here now!"

"You may have thought you died," said Danny. "But I cannot let you move on. You have a task that may make you regret jumping into the creek."

"What task?" asked Eddy.

Danny slapped his forehead. "Your brother wants to kill you not only because you are a supposed king of your cul-de-sac, but because he believes that his downfall will be brought about by you. He's correct, by the way."

"Wait, so I'm supposed to kill my brother?" asked Eddy.

"Not necessarily," said Danny. "What I mean is that you have to surpass your brother. Get in him jail or something."

"Oh. Wait, everyone hates me! I can't go back!"

"They don't hate you," said Danny. "They think they hate you. But in the end, everyone will respect you for what you did, and not what your brother did. You are not your brother, Eddy Skipper McGee."

Eddy thought or a minute, them smiled. "Okay, I'm going back. Just two more things."

"Fire at will."

"When am I expected back here?"

"You can decide that on your own," said Danny. "but the latest will be at the Apocalypse, on December 21st, 2012."

"What?! That's a load of baloney!"

"I was just kidding. Next question," said Danny.

"Who will I marry?"

"Now that, I can't tell you. I mean, I could, but then I'd have to erase that knowledge," said Danny. "Not to spoil the surprise, if you know what I mean."

"Okay then," said Eddy.

"You'd better head back now," said Danny.

"Okay," said Eddy. Everything started going white, whiter, and whiter, until…

Eddy opened his real eyes, unknown to Ed and Edd. He looked at Ed and Edd. Ed was tearful. Edd was crying… on Eddy's…

"Aw man, Double D!" shouted Eddy. "Not on my good pants!"

Edd looked up, and saw that Eddy had opened his eyes. "EDDY!" Edd hugged Eddy so tightly, that Ed considered it a "Dogpile!!!" and jumped onto the group. Eddy was back.

"I'm sorry, Double D! For everything! I promise to do better!"

"I'm sorry too, Eddy, for yelling at you," said Edd.

"Hmm… toochey."

"I think you mean touché, Eddy," said Edd.

* * *

Aw… whoever cries, tell me immediately, because this chapter is so sad.

Eddy goes through life and death in this chapter. So, I was right to rate this fan fiction PG-13. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also, I chose Danny Antonucci as God because he's like a god of cartoons. :D

Review!


	6. Peach Creek in Peril

Chapter 6 - Peach Creek in Peril

* * *

"You're alive, Eddy!" said Ed.

"I know, Ed!" said Eddy, still happy that he was friends with his best pals again.

"You're alive, Eddy!" said Ed again.

"…Yeah, we got that the first hundred times," said Eddy, annoyed that Ed was like a broken record.

"You're alive, Ed-"

"Shut up, Ed," said Eddy.

"Sorry, Eddy."

"I apologize for Ed's behavior," said Edd. "How did you come back, though? You drowned yourself, for Samuel Vincent's sake!"

"It wasn't my time yet, Double D," said Eddy.

"Cool."

"I still apologize for yelling at you," said Edd.

"No harm done, Double D," said Eddy. "I should have listened to you."

Edd smiled.

Eddy looked down. "I'm still annoyed that you got my pants wet. Everyone will tease me for looking like I wet my pants."

"Sorry, Eddy," said Edd. "I just got over emotional.

"I understand," said Eddy. "No pain, no game, Double D."

Ed hit himself on the head, then asked, "I hit myself, can we play a game now?""Not exactly what Eddy had in mind, Ed," said Edd.

"Aw…"

Everyone chuckled at Ed's reaction to a popular idiom.

"Where do we go now, Eddy?" asked Ed.

There was an eerie silence. Eddy smirked. "I don't know about you guys, but I know what I have to do. I have to take care of my bro."

"Eddy, you know that your brother will murder us if we show our faces in the Cul-De-Sac again."

"I know," said Eddy. "But it's a risk _I _will have to take."

"Hold on, Eddy," said Edd. "When you say _I_, you mean yourself, right?"

Eddy gulped. He nodded.

"Come now, Eddy," said Edd. "You can't do it by yourself!"

"It's not your brother, it's not Ed's brother, it's my brother. I have to be the one to do this," said Eddy.

"But Eddy, think about it! World War II wasn't won by America alone!"

"I don't want you two to get hurt anymore!" said Eddy.

Edd gave up. He thought it keep Ed and Eddy's friendship together by not telling Ed about Eddy's nightmare. But now that Eddy was more arrogant and confident that he would be able to defeat his own brother, and fearful that Ed would never forgive him, he decided to end the charade.

"Ed, Eddy had a nightmare about you being mad at him for using you for all his scams," Edd admitted.

Ed thought for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Ed," said Eddy. "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't mind helping Eddy out, Double D," said Ed. "It's just a bad dream."

"..You don't mind?" asked Eddy.

"I will mind if you give me evil broccoli," said Ed.

Eddy had tears in his eyes. He was crying not from unhappiness, but from joy. "Oh, Ed!" He hugged Ed, and smiled.

"Is Eddy a girl?" asked Ed.

This made Eddy annoyed. He slapped Ed on the shoulder playfully.

"So, you wanna tag along?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Edd.

"Peach Creek, or bust!" said Ed.

"Bro, you're going down!" shouted Eddy.

"We can't do it now, though," said Edd. "Eddy's brother will be expecting us to come in soon, so we need to wait until the dust settles."

* * *

Five days later, as the three Eds ventured back into Peach Creek, they noticed that things were different. For one, graffiti was sprayed at the back of every house ("Good lord," said Edd.). Every kid they saw in school that lived near the cul-de-sac looked starved, weak, and beaten up. However bad this was, this was just the least of it.

It was like a living Heck.

The first person they saw that came from their cul-de-sac was Sarah, who ran up to Edd, crying.

"Sarah! Good lord, are you okay?!" asked Edd.

"It was horrible, Double D! He trashed my room, he separated my mom and dad, he took Jimmy away from me… He ripped all my dollies!" She cried.

"We'll take care of him for you, Sarah," said Eddy.

"Who cares if you stop him, you jerk?!" screamed Sarah to Eddy.

"I'm trying to help out, Sarah!" argued Eddy.

"You're still a jerk for having a jerk for a brother!" argued Sarah.

"I know that my brother's a jerk. But I'm going to stop him, or die trying!"

"Listen to Eddy," said Edd. "He knows he has to stop his brother at all costs."

"Why should I trust you, Eddy?" asked Sarah. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I know that running away was wrong," said Eddy. "I'm trying to stop this from happening again."

Sarah was still unsure of Eddy's words. She nodded feebly.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" asked Edd.

"Eddy's brother has complete control of our town," Explained Sarah. "Nowhere is safe. The only places he doesn't control are the Trailer Park or the Junkyard. He placed a curfew of 4:00 over the Cul-De-Sac."

"How'd you get out here? Isn't it 5:00?"

"I'm part of the Brotherhood of Resistance Against Naughty Grandmaster. It's an acronym for BORANG, but we like to call it Boring. It wasn't successful, though, due to fear of Eddy's Brother," said Sarah.

"What do the BORANG do?"

"We like to resist against Eddy's Brother. Just two nights ago, Kevin stole Eddy's Brother's nighttime medicine and replaced it with Jelly Pills. This made Eddy's Brother really grumpy the next day. Sadly, Kevin was caught, and given… given…" she sniffled. "Something bad." She whispered it into Edd's ear.

"GOOD GOD!" shouted Edd.

"Shh shh shh!" she said. "Eddy's brother can hear you. Be quiet. I'll take you to our base."

"So, is Kevin the leader?" asked Eddy.

"Well, technically, Jimmy's supposed to be the leader, but he can't play, so I've taken over as leader. I'll take you to the base. We've used your car base as our base."

* * *

"Password," grunted Kevin as the group approached the car base.

"_Eddy is a dork_," said Sarah.

The door swung open. Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Sarah went in.

"Wait, who let Eddy in?!" asked Kevin.

"I'm trying to help you guys! I'm trying to help Peach Creek!" argued Eddy.

"Yeah, like you tried to help us by running away from your brother, dork," said Kevin.

"This time, I'm really trying to help!" said Eddy.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Kevin.

"Eddy's tried to kill himself," explained Edd. "He barely survived, but he's learned better now."

Kevin grunted.

"Please, Kevin. Can't you forgive me?"

Kevin thought for a moment. "Fine. But no funny business, or else!"

Eddy smiled. "So, who else is fighting for freedom?"

"There's Sarah, me, Rolf, and Kevin. The Kanker Sisters have their own resistance group consisting of themselves," said Nazz.

"What happened to Jonny?" asked Edd.

Rolf pointed to Jonny on a rock. "Jonny the Wood-Boy is over there on the stone. Rolf cannot deduce whether the person is fine."

Ed, Edd, and Eddy went over there to investigate. "Jonny?" asked Edd.

"I'm a big purple rock… I'm a big purple rock…" muttered Jonny.

"Are you alright?" asked Eddy.

Jonny shook his head, and continued muttering, "I'm a big purple rock…"

"Wake up, Jonny! You're not a rock, you're a person! A person!"

"No! I'm a big purple rock! I'm a big…. WHAT'S THE USE OF LIVING WITHOUT PLANK?!" he screamed. "HE'S GONE, SO I SHOULD BE GONE!"

They backed away from the unhappy Jonny and ran back to the van.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Eddy.

"Well, we'll rendezvous back at Double Dweeb's house, where we'll be able to spy on Eddy's Brother's house, and see when he comes out."

"That's something I'd expect from Double D," said Ed.

"I know," said Kevin.

* * *

"And why do we have to rendezvous at my house?" asked Edd.

"It's the only secure place in the Cul-De-Sac," said Kevin.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"We've put an anti-Eddy's Brother lock on the door," said Kevin.

"With my technology?" asked Edd.

"I did most of the work, but I did use your technology as base," said Kevin. "Huh, no sign of Eddy's Brother."

"How do you know that, Kevin?" asked Edd.

"I'm using your thermal goggles to spy on the house. The ones that you used to cheat at hide-and-seek," said Kevin.

Eddy grumbled.

"Well, we'd better be fast if we want to capture Eddy's Brother's room. You do know where it is, right?" asked Kevin.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay then."

They jumped out the window onto a mattress conveniently placed under Edd's window. They ran as fast as they could to Eddy's house, until..

"So, glad you could join us, Pipsqueak," said Eddy's Brother.

"Bro!" shouted Eddy. "Your rule over Peach Creek has ended, you _heartless, cold-blooded jerk!_"

* * *

Well, that last line, "Heartless, cold-blooded jerk" hasn't been used in a long time.

Also, Jonny's delusional, and thinks he is a purple rock. This was inspired by my dad's friend when he was sleepwalking. He thought he was a big, purple rock. :-D

Sorry if Ed, Eddy, Nazz and Kevin are acting OOC, but they are acting more serious because of the semi-war against Eddy's Brother.

Nothing more to say.


	7. The Final Battle

Chapter 7 - The Final Battle

Eddy was breathing heavily. He had heard the line "Heartless, Cold-Blooded Jerk" in his dreams, but he had never used it before now. But the line described Eddy's Brother completely.

"A Heartless, Cold-Blooded Jerk, am I?" asked Eddy's Brother. "I never expected such a zinger from you, Pipsqueak."

"Yeah! You're a mean, selfish, power-hungry beast, you monster!" Eddy shouted.

"And proud of it," said Eddy's Brother calmly.

Eddy seethed with anger. He did not want to just defeat his brother. He wanted to destroy his brother, seek revenge for all he has done to him in the past.

"I'm not worried," said Eddy's Brother coolly. "You couldn't stand up to me in a million years, let alone right now."

"SHUT UP, JERK!" shouted Eddy.

Eddy's Brother ignored Eddy, and turned his attention to the others, who were trapped in fear. "I thought I told you curfew was at 4:30!"

"Well, your curfew just expired," said Kevin.

"I don't remember cancelling the curfew," said Eddy's Brother. "But no matter. I'll deal with you later. Now, Eddy," He turned his attention back to Eddy. "Why did you bother coming back? You know that you can't beat me, you know that I'm way more powerful than you or your puny friends combined. Why continue to fight? Why continue to resist?"

Eddy smirked. "I don't fight anymore for money or power."

Eddy's Brother raised an eyebrow. "Against my teachings?"

"I fight now for R-E-S-P-E-E-K, which I don't seem to be getting. Here, I'll fight you for not only respect, but for freedom. Freedom of my friends, this cul-de-sac, and everyone who lives here," Eddy explained. He turned to his friends. "If I don't survive if I defeat my brother, then I just want you to not mourn over my dead body. Also, Kevin, you owe me 25 cents."

Kevin sulked.

"Nazz, your eyes are as blue as the sky used to be. Your hair as golden as macaroni and cheese," said Eddy.

"Aw, thanks," said Nazz.

"Rolf, even though I can't understand your past, you're a cool person. You deserve to live in this world, no matter where you go.

"Jonny!" shouted Eddy. "If you can hear me, then don't worry about Plank being gone! Plank will always be there for you, even if I can't hear him!"

* * *

Jonny looked up. He had heard Eddy's voice. It was no use. He looked down, and saw a wooden board that looked similar to Plank, sans the drawing.

"...buddy?"

He took a crayon and started drawing a face on the wooden board. The outcome was exactly like that of the original Plank.

"..Thank you, Eddy..."

* * *

"Jimmy, I'm sorry for wrecking your teeth. I was evil at the time, and corrupt. But now I realize my actions were wrong. I'm sorry if you can never forgive me.

"I have nothing to say for you, Sarah, except that you and Double D make a good couple.

"Ed, no matter who you are, no matter if you're not smart, no matter if you're a lump, you're still have a great personality. You are a good friend, don't you forget that.

"Double D, I hope you get an Oscar for being so smart," said Eddy to Edd.

"Um, Eddy, Oscars are for theatrical productions, not scientific discoveries," explained Edd.

"Oops," said Eddy. "That too." He turned back to his brother. "You're going down, Brother!"

Eddy's Brother laughed. "This will be a busy day. Fun, yet busy." He grabbed Eddy by the leg, and started twisting it in a painful way. Eddy started punching at Eddy's Brother, though it did nothing. Once Eddy's Brother was finished twisting Eddy's leg, he slammed his little brother into the ground twice. He twirled Eddy in the air, and threw him up high. Eddy's Brother grabbed him as he fell, and slammed him into the ground.

"Oh Dear," said Edd. "Eddy!"

"Eddy!" shouted Ed. "Don't let him devour your brain like a Mutant Dog!"

"Dude!" shouted Nazz. "Let him have it!"

"Ed-boy!" shouted Rolf. "Give He-Who-Tyrants-Over-The-Town-Of-Peaches a taste of us, courtesy of the Old Country!"

"Give him the one-two, buckle my shoe, Eddy!" cheered Jimmy.

"What he said," shouted Sarah.

Kevin looked down. He was not willing to accept a compliment from a 5-Star Dork, so he was hesitant to cheer him on. But, he realized that Eddy was fighting to defend him, as well as the rest of the Cul-De-Sac. "Dork! Don't give up! Ever!"

Eddy smiled weakly. "Friends… thank you..."

As Eddy's Brother hurt Eddy left to right, Eddy knew his life was going to be cut short in defending the cul-de-sac. He knew he had to end it, here and now. He was going to have to defeat his brother.

After slamming Eddy around, Eddy's Brother decided to humiliate him, just for fun. He reached into Eddy's underwear, and started to give him a monster of a wedgie. He pulled the underwear up and up until Eddy started screaming pain. He laughed maliciously, but then realized that Eddy wasn't screaming in pain. He was screaming in fury, in heroics, in justice.

Eddy grabbed his brother, and started to tap into strength he never knew he had. He started to pull his brother up, and hold him high in the air. Helpless, Eddy's brother struggled to break free, but couldn't. With his last remaining strength, Eddy threw him to the ground with such a force that you couldn't tell if Eddy's Brother could survive the blow.

Weakly, Eddy looked at the group. He smiled weakly, then fell onto the ground, his heart stopping. He groaned, "Go on without me… good-bye…"

He stopped breathing.

Everyone looked on.

"Eddy…" Edd gasped. "He sacrificed himself to save us…"

"Choice…" Kevin said, tearful. "He saved us…"

"Eddy!" shouted Sarah. She ran over to Eddy. "Please don't die… please don't leave us…"

Eddy's Brother slowly got up."I didn't know he had it in him," he muttered to himself. "But no matter. He's done. Finished. Gonzo." He looked at the kids. "So, with your "hero" dead, there's no one left to save you."

"Except ourselves," said Kevin. "CHAAARGE!"

On cue, everyone except Sarah and Edd started whaling on Eddy's Brother, forcing him into submission. They wanted revenge against Eddy's Brother for supposedly killing Eddy. They wanted to make him pay. They wanted to do what Eddy started to do. Soon, Eddy's Brother fell to the ground, unconscious from the beating. Everyone smiled. The biggest threat to Peach Creek was finished for good.

They looked over to Eddy.

"He's… not dead, is he?" asked Nazz.

"He is," said Kevin solemnly. "He sacrificed his own life to save lots of our lives. Someone call 911. We need to let the police know ASAP."

"Eddy! No! Eddy! Please don't go up to that life up there!" said Ed, crying like a baby.

The person who was the most hurt by Eddy's death was Sarah, who was crying over Eddy's body.

"May he rest in peace," said Edd, going over to Eddy to bring his body to the graveyard for a proper funeral. "Huh? His body… it's still warm…"

Eddy opened his eyes. Everyone screamed at this surprise. "Gotcha!" he teased.

Edd was stunned. He did not know what to say. He smiled.

"I know everyone thought I was dead, but I was just uncoo… just uncee…" He looked over to Edd as if to ask a question.

"I think the term Eddy's looking for is.." He cleared his throat. "Dead from the neck up."

Everyone chuckled.

Eddy looked at Sarah, who had cried over Eddy's…

"Aw man, not again!" He shouted.

Just minutes after this, the Kankers arrived. They sulked.

"Aw, did we miss the action?" asked May.

"So, Eddy's Brother's defeated?" asked Marie.

"Now, we can kiss the hero who saved us," said Lee.

"Hey!" shouted Kevin. "They've been through enough, already! Lay off!"

Lee bit her lip. "Fine. But come tomorrow, you'll be seeing us again."They walked off, leaving Eddy to smile that Kevin actually defended him from another Kanker attack. Everyone was on their side. Everyone trusted them.

All was well.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Over the days after the defeat of Eddy's Brother, recovery had started.

First of all, Eddy revealed the cause of his scamming - his brother had forced him to do so. After a while, Eddy had become corrupted, and scammed for fun while giving some of the money he earned to his brother. But after his dream, which he forgot to give all the details about, he started to scam less and less. Perhaps he should have explained - Sarah still bossed Ed around.

And speaking of Sarah, Eddy soon found out the reason she cried over his not-dead body. Turns out she had feelings for him. He blamed God for pairing them up, but not entirely. Soon, Eddy grew feelings for Sarah as well.

In the end, Eddy scammed less and less, much to the delight of the kids. Soon, he made the decision to stop scamming entirely, and started helping others out for cash. Also, Jonny got a new board and drew a face on it. He named it Plank, too, because Plank's spirit was inside the wooden board as well.

Eddy's Brother was arrested and put in jail by the court for his actions. Attempted murder and tyranny over a town would get him nowhere but.

The Kids befriended Ed, Edd and Eddy in the end, and the Eds were well known and popular. Everyone was at peace.

The End.

* * *

Thus ends the Sequel to Ed Abuse II - The Brother of Eddy's Brother. Sure, I may have made the ending cliché-ish. I apologize for that. Anyway, did any of you expect that I would pair Eddy up with Sarah? No? Well, then, surprise! :D I like the pairing, and I may use it again in another fan fiction based on Peter Pan. Plotline: A School Play based on Peter Pan is coming up, and Eddy gets the lead as Peter Pan. Unfortunately, Wendy, Peter Pan's love interest, is played by Sarah, meaning that by laws of Peter Pan plays, the characters love each other, yet in reality, Eddy and Sarah hate each other. But after practice together, they might have feelings for each other.

Also, when you thought that Eddy was dead, did you think that I would honestly kill off one of the Eds? Not!

There's still the third Ed Abuse up for consideration. Set some time before Eddy stops scamming, Edd gets in trouble with his parents for being involved in Eddy's schemes. This may ruin Edd's friendship with Ed and Eddy.

Sorry if the story's shorter than the last Ed Abuse, but it's not really that big of a plot. If you like the original Ed Abuse better, then fine with me. I may make an extra chapter about the ending of Edd's dream, which I'll confirm is focused just seconds after the ending of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, which I have FINALLY SEEN THE COMMERCIAL FOR! WOOHOO!

Nothing more to say until the next Ed Abuse, so until then, Read and Review!


End file.
